


World's Greatest Drama

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Grif is a huge Tuckington shipper. Tucker's OTP is Grimmons. They talk? </p>
<p>"Are you guys together yet?" Tucker asked when Simmons had stormed off. "I’ve been watching the world's greatest drama for twelve fucking years. You’ve gotta give me something!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Greatest Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Received this prompt over on my Tumblr.

* * *

As Tucker witnessed yet another lover’s quarrel between Red team’s laziest and smartest members, he couldn’t help but wonder…  
  
"Are you guys together yet?" He asked when Simmons had stormed off. "I’ve been watching the world's greatest drama for twelve fucking years. You’ve gotta give me something!"  
  
Grif looked at Tucker as though he’d grown a third arm.    
  
"What? You’re the cutest non-couple in the canyon. I’m emotionally invested in your cause, man."  
  
"Emotionally invested?"  
  
Tucker shrugged. “At first it was really annoying listening to you guys bitch at each other. But then I realised it was your thing. And then he followed you to your new post even though you out ranked him and would have to follow your orders. And you know, while I was in the desert I missed seeing what you guys were up to. It was like my favourite TV show got cancelled!”  
  
"You missed me?" It was the first time Grif had heard anything like that. Tucker was a Blue. Blues didn’t miss Reds.  
  
"Yeah. You’re the most chilled on the team and like I said I’m emotionally invested in your cause. You know when you were falling off that cliff calling Simmon’s name? Not gonna lie. Totally fanboyed."  
  
"I almost died!"   
  
"It was a fans dream! Besides, you were fine and since then you guys haven’t been separated. Definitely the best drama around."  
  
Tucker was convinced that Simmons and Grif had actually started going out ages ago and he’d just missed the moment. As a self-professed fan of their love drama, Tucker often kicked himself for it.  
  
“I don’t know,” Grif drawled. “Blue team has some pretty interesting drama going on too. It could rival the Red team I think.”  
  
Tucker was surprised. Drama on blue team? How. There were no chicks for him to bang and Caboose was a comedy act, not a drama.  
  
Grif laughed at Tuckers pause. He could almost hear the Blue’s thoughts and wondered how long it would take him to figure it out. Time dragged on.  
  
“You and Wash, dude.”  
  
“Wh-what!?” Tucker spluttered.  
  
“Man, if you think watching Simmons and me bicker is entertaining, you really need to video yourself and Wash when you’re arguing. God. That time Sarge tried attacking you for kidnapping Simmons I thought we’d barged in on some big break-up fight. And have you heard the way you and Wash talk to each other? You’re worse than Simmons and me.”  
  
Tucker sighed. He supposed if Grif could see it then there was next to no point in trying to deny it.  
  
“And…” Tucker could hear the smile in Grif’s voice, “As a ‘fan’ of the drama that is Tucker and Wash, I got treated to some pretty gut-wrenching scenes. The way you yelled out Wash’s name when that cave collapsed…”  
  
“Please don’t remind me…” It wasn’t the ‘calling out Wash’s name’ that bothered him. It was the fact that Wash had been left behind.  
  
“Why do you think I was so quick to help you out? It wasn’t just because I didn’t want to give out shitty orders. I wanted to see a reunion! And it was the shittest reunion ever because Sarge ruined it and you two didn’t make out.”  
  
“Not with you guys there I wasn’t.”  
  
“I can dream,” Grif said with a sigh. “As an outside observer, you should totally go for it because Wash wants you to.”  
  
“After you make out with Simmons because goddamn, if no one else can see the tension between you guys they’re blind. It kills me. Sometimes I just wanna yell out ‘for fuck’s sake! Kiss!’”  
  
“Now you know how I feel.”  
  
Tucker thought for a moment. “God, we’re trash.”  
  
“Yep.”


End file.
